Untitled
by AshenWhisper
Summary: My musing, in story format, of what happened as Loki was falling and after, when he meets Erik. Basically my idea of what their relationship would be like and Loki's motivation for sticking around Erik long enough for the Thor post-credits scene.


Thanks for clicking guys! Avengers comes out soon, and I thought it was a shame that I hadn't written any fanfics for Thor yet. So I wrote this. This is set post-movie, a short story involving how Loki gets to Erik, ad my idea of how things would go between them. Thanks for checking it out! Not my best, but I thought it came out fairly well :) Let me know what you think!

Loki's fall was supposed to be smooth. Everything had been ready for his escape, and though the fall wasn't how he'd expected to go, it still would have worked. All he had to do was focus, and access the magic he had used few days ago to get from Asgard to Johtunheim.

He took in a breath as the cosmos flew by him. That day felt like years ago. Back when he was a harmless Asgardian trickster, not a Johtun traitor. A brother who hadn't wanted his home to fall to ruin in Thor's hands not a stranger with nowhere to belong.

He blinked, trying to clear his mind, keep it away from pain and hatred long enough to use the spell. He was supposed to access the portal he'd mentioned to Heimdall, that could take him from Asgard to Midgard.

But as he fell a million thoughts flew through his mind. The truth about his identity. Nearly taking his place in Asgard. Getting so close to the recognition he craved. Odin's poorly-chosen last words. The welcome coolness that had coursed through his veins when he'd held the ice casket.

He tried to think once more, he wasn't far from the water and crumbling form of Bifrost. He was supposed to have accessed the spell a while ago. He focused, bringing his arms together, sending energy through himself as he used his power and propelled himself through his portal.

He had done so much too late. The landing was supposed to be smooth.

It wasn't.

In a moment's time Loki's body was slammed into the New Mexico dirt, and his eyes widened as pain filled his body, his ribs, his arms, the back of his head. His head particularly. He groaned as he felt something wet well up below his head.

"Hey!" The yell was the last thing Loki heard before his vision went dark.

A vision of the rainbow bridge disappearing into the distance and the sudden sensation of falling made Loki wake with a start. His eyes flew open and his head flew upwards. Pain shot through him as he did this, and he groaned, letting his head sink back into the pillow below it.

When the pain subsided he glanced around, aware of a pale green blanket covering him.

Without hesitation he shoved it off. There was something about finding out that you're a frost giant that makes you less appreciative of extra warmth.

He looked down, seeing that his cape, cloak, helmet and his outer armor were sitting at the edge of the bed, and he was left in the dark green pants and undershirt from the armor.

"Hope you don't mind," Loki jumped at the voice, and turned to look across the room to the door that had just opened. "I took the liberty of taking off the excess armor. Didn't seem like the best idea to leave weighty material on bruised ribs."

Loki considered the man. He was elderly, but with soft eyes, and Midgardian garb. Loki remembered him from when he was manipulating the Destroyer and using his magic to see through it. If it wasn't for that he wouldn't have heard Thor's apology or known that he had seen this man before. He had been called Erik then. The man was looking on him with a kind of wariness or suspicion. Next to him on a counter was a book with Midgardian runes and a depiction of a viking helmet and what looked like a sketch of Thor. Loki tried to hide a look of detest and addressed the mortal.

"So, you know a lot of Norse mythology, Erik?"

Erik's eyes widened a tad. "I grew up with the stories. How did you know my name?"

"That is for me to know and you to wonder, mortal." He turned his head to looking at the ceiling.

The man paused. "...Who are you?"

Loki smirked. "You know the stories, you talked with Thor. I think you know who I am." He took in breath, then fixed Erik with a look. "Or are you hoping your instincts were wrong?"

Erik swallowed, and Loki considered his options. He couldn't kill the mortal, he didn't have the strength yet, considering he couldn't even sit up. He couldn't run for it, the mortal had his only set of armor. And manipulating a mortal could help Loki significantly in destroying Thor and whatever else he would decide to do with this new realm. Maybe he would stay on the mortal's good side for now. He could always dispose of him another time.

"Loki," Erik said finally. "Thor's brother."

"Sort of," Loki looked across the room at him again. "So if I'm the god of mischief, why did you help me?"

Erik looked down. "You sent the Destroyer. You nearly killed people. But I wasn't sure that you were Loki when I found you." Erik looked at him. "There was no rainbow bridge, no cosmic storm, just a person appearing in the sky and falling. It was dark. I couldn't tell who you were. And even if I could have," He looked away again, leaning against the counter. "I'm not sure if I could live with myself if I left someone to die."

Loki looked over at him. "But what if you were wrong? What if I should have died?"

"Thor never let me down before. He will come back for Jane, and when that happens, he'll stop you from screwing things up here like you did in the stories."

"And what if he can't get here?" Loki snapped, becoming frustrated by the mortal. "I also don't see 'Jane' anywhere, so why would he come here?"

"He has the Bifrost."

"Thor _destroyed _the Bifrost," Loki said, entertained and yet frustrated by the mortal's surprise. "Why don't you tell your little Jane that? Because of him they'll never be together. Think she'll still care for the idiot then?"

Erik took a step forward. "Jane loved Thor, that was enough for her. Thor did everything for a good reason, he was caring and if he destroyed the Bifrost then there must have been some reason."

"He _became _caring!" Loki spat, struggling to sit up on the bed. "He was useless before, and was worshiped for it. He cares for things that should be eradicated." _Like frost giants. _He found himself clenching his fist.

"What's wrong with being caring?" Erik brought his voice back down to normal. "If you ask me, I think you'd have ended up better with more people caring about you."

Loki glared. "How dare you imply that I am not already good enough!"

"Nobody's perfect." Erik said.

Loki paused, then smirked. "What is that, a Midgardian saying Thor used as an excuse for becoming soft?"

Erik frowned. "Look, I don't need to be responsible for someone as cold-hearted as you." Loki frowned at the accidental pun. "I'm going to make some breakfast. Your stuffs over there," He gestured to a nightstand. "I recommend you don't stick around here for long."


End file.
